


Whipped

by bangbangtan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangtan/pseuds/bangbangtan
Summary: Mark just wanted to close his eyes for a minute. Donghyuck didn't intentionally make Mark suffer, but he did just that.





	Whipped

"Hyung,  I want omelet"

Mark didn't register Donghyuck's voice right away, he thought he was hearing things.

"Mark, I'm hungry. I want omelet."

At this, Mark finally opened his eyes and searched the younger's face.

"What?"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, but his puppy face was on display right after, "You heard me." He could see Mark stared at him funny.

"I meant, what on earth Donghyuck? I _can't_ cook. Let's order something if you're hungry, okay?"

"I want omelet, now."

This time, Mark rolled his eyes. Mark had figured a fact, that an ill and unwell Donghyuck, was not that different from a healthy normal Donghyuck, still as whiny and needy as ever. But, he surely got more demanding as he slowly regained his health and sense back. Mark always put up with Donghyuck though. Patiently complied all his requests and demands.

A while before all that, Mark had been by Donghyuck's side, treating him since he discovered Donghyuck ran a fever this morning. Mark even skipped today's class. He thought he could use some times to actually get at least one of his assignments done, as Donghyuck was asleep next to him. So, he chose to finish his task due after tomorrow.

After miraculously finished the task, he went as simply as stretched his back. Weariness washed over him. He didn't really want to sleep, maybe just close his eyes for a minute or so. Mark should have known better, the moment he heard Donghyuck's voice, even closing his eyes was not going to be an option.

"Hyuck, baby," Mark couldn't help but sigh. "You know I would do anything. But I _can not_  cook, you know that better than anyone." Mark said that slowly and softly, as he gently put his palm over Donghyuck's forehead to check his fever.

And God saves Mark's little heart, when he heard the sob. Donghyuck's sobs. Donghyuck really out there started to cry to the older. Mark couldn't believe his eyes, but Mark Lee spelled backward was; Whipped. So, 

"Okay okay, I get it. You want your precious omelet, you'll get it, okay? Hyuck. Love. Just, let me call Taeyong Hyung, alright? I'll be right back." Mark was rubbing Donghyuck's back the whole time to soothe the younger. Mark kissed Donghyuck's forehead after he made sure the younger was no longer crying, and left the room.

 

Mark found himself struggling in the kitchen after a phone call to Taeyong. Upon hearing of Mark's suffering, the older sounded so sympathetically amused, as he told Mark step by step of the holy omelet making.

After around 35 minutes in the kitchen, Mark went back to Donghyuck, eyes and hands busy made sure the omelet didn't slipped off of his hold. When he reached the bed however, he was tempted to throw his hands in the air, leave and never come back, just disappear. 

Donghyuck was asleep. He was wrapped in a cocoon, only his head appeared. He looked so cute Mark wanted to cry. Maybe that fact that still hold Mark together. Or he just really love Donghyuck. Did Mark say he wanted to cry? 

He did let out a tear or two after his hard work in the kitchen clearly went to waste though, but then proceeded to lay beside Donghyuck after putting the omelet on Donghyuck's bedside. 

 

Donghyuck woke up not long after Mark fell asleep. He tried to carefully move Mark's hand on his waist, didn't want to wake the older. After succeeded, he looked to his side and found the omelet he was dying to eat earlier.

Donghyuck went to take the omelet to his lap and began munching on it. It was tasteless, whether his taste buds really was in a poor condition or Mark, being Mark, forgot to put seasonings in it, he couldn't decide. Maybe the latter. Maybe it was both. Whatever it was, he wouldn't tell the older.

He easily cleared his plate, drank a whole lot of water, and slipped back next to Mark. He closed his eyes tried to go back to sleep, not before planted a kiss on Mark's cheek and whispered a ' _thank you'_ to the older. Smile plastered on the younger's face as sleep shortly took over.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching some people making omelet on youtube and boom, another markhyuck fluff. This was done in 30 minutes, so pardon this trash.  
> Thank youu


End file.
